


Period Comfort

by slavcelt4304



Category: Three's Company
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, period comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavcelt4304/pseuds/slavcelt4304
Summary: Short imagine where Jack loves on the reader while she's on her period.
Relationships: Jack Tripper/Reaper
Kudos: 8





	Period Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> On my period right now and this came to mind, just a short little imagine. No one writes about him so I thought I'd do something. I'm planning to write more for him in the future.

Janet and Chrissy had left before you woke up, leaving you alone in the apartment. You lay curled up on the couch, cramping lightly. Jack opened the door to the apartment and walked inside. He lightly closed the door and walked over to the couch. “Hello, sweetheart.” he says softly. You look up at him, “Hey, Jack.” you say in a weak voice. He notices your uneasiness, “What’s wrong?” he asks in a soft voice. “Cramping.” you say while wincing. “Aw, I see.” he picks you up in his arms and you laugh, you wrap your arms around his neck as he carries you to his room. He kisses your forehead and gently lays you down on his bed. He lays down next to you and wraps you both in the blanket. He pulls you into his arms and kisses your cheek. You hum contentedly. You nuzzle into his shoulder, your arms wrapped around his chest. Your cramps had begun to ease and you finally were able to relax for the first time since you started bleeding yesterday. “How do you feel?” he asks. You open your eyes and look up at him, “Better, now that you’re here.” you say with a grin. He squeezes you gently and kisses you. “I love you, darling.” he says. Your eyes soon close and you fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
